crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Jade Fighters
Their theme The Jade Fighers, are a group of warriors located on Eden. Their duty is to protect Eden from higher forces and other major threats. Roku is the de-facto leader, since he is the most powerful and is the most prominent student at the Jade Palace. He also started the fighting force after witnessing the future. They are a small force of 3 people, but are very powerful and they take outsiders so their numbers may grow. But Roku is very selective to make sure that the group remains true to its purpose. Their main purpose above all, is to protect Eden and the Jade Palace, and to uphold peace. They stay out of affiars such as wars, but when it comes to protecting their home against things such as monsters, magical beings, or even evil gods. They are up for the challenge. History Origins Roku started the group from witnessing what could come, and saw that the UCR has times when it is too busy with outside threats to protect every inch of the planet. So he decided to gather the strongest students at the Jade Palace to form the Jade Fighters, he made sure that the people he chose are pure of heart, and or sworn to hold the peace and not to abuse their power. In other words, trying their best to not over do the fight and destroy mass area's pointlessly. Its a rather new group, being only formed for half a year, but they are ready to arise to the protection of Eden. Team Members Primary Members These are the main fighters of the team, and the ones who are most active and or started the team. *Roku - Roku is the founder of the group. He is a Saiyan. *Obo - Obo is the co-founder, he is just like Roku. A alien. He is a Namekian. *Lizzy - Lizzy is a human, but is a very skilled Martial Artist, Roku has taught her Ki manipulation. Supporters These are people who support the group, or team up with them momentarily. Master Chikan - Is a supporting member, he was egged to join as a Primary member by Lizzy, but he claimed he was "Too Old" More will be added as time progresses Battles and Roleplay adventures To be added as they encounter dangers Team Attacks Alien Rush Attack - Roku and Obo simutanusly attack the opponent, then Roku kicks them. Sending them stumbling back and Obo fires a energy beam at them. Bestfriend rush attack - Roku and Lizzy both attack the opponent with a flurry of kicks and punches, then Obo comes in and finishes them off Green and Gold special - Roku and Obo both power up to their Super forms (Super Namek and Super Saiyan) and sends a flurry of kicks of punches at the opponent, then they both fire their signature techniques at the opponent. Trivia *The Jade Fighters take their inspiration from the Z Fighters of the Dragonball series *The only person who knows about the details of what happens in the future is Roku himself, the rest just agreeded to protect Eden *Their sensei, despite wanting the same for Eden. Doesnt want to be a member, he claims he is "Im too old!" despite in his age of 89, is able to keep up with Lizzy in terms of fighting. So he is just a supporting member, giving moral support and advice *Their name was gonna be called "J Fighters" Roku, goofy expression.jpg|Roku Obo.jpg|Obo Lizzy.png|Lizzy Category:Factions Category:Organization Category:Team Category:Jade Fighters